Lord of the Zombies
by ICan'tHearYouOverMyFeels
Summary: 'Just- just keep it up. There will be something soon' Thought the young boy as he stumbled along the rubble, his fingers tightened around the gun he'd found in his garage.' Based in a post-apocalyptic world Ralph must seek the help of other survivors in order to help him and his group to safety, though it's not going to be that easy. bad at summaries, sorry. R
1. Chapter 1

'_Just- just keep it up. There will be something soon' _Thought the young boy as he stumbled along the rubble, his fingers tightened around the gun he'd found in his garage. Though on the verge of collapsing, he kept running it was either run or fight,and he wasn't ready to fight. Not yet. Loud guttural moans and groans only increased as the blond sprinted through the city. Houses and buildings began slowly re-appearing all around him. He'd reached a safer area! A safer area that is more likely to have better weapons and more supplies.

Out of the corner of his eye the boy spotted something, a faint yellow glow coming from one of the boarded up houses. Hope! Quickly yet sneakily he approached the door and began furiously knocking. "Is anyone there? Let me in! Please?!" He pleaded furiously, however not loud enough to attract any unwanted attention from the brain-dead beasts walking the streets. Beads of sweat had already stuck his fair hair to his forehead and now a few has rolled down his face. His fists were beginning to hurt he'd been pounding on the door so long. A Young boy's voice could only just be heard from behind the door, almost instantly the other stopped banging to hear what he had to say. "You're not bitten are you?" The voice asked seriously. The fair haired boy was quick to respond "No, just a few bruises from falling over but no bites!" He managed to get out between breaths. There was a pause on the other side of the door.  
"Climb up the tree and just tap on the window three times, I'll let you in." That was the last thing the blond boy heard before a pattering of feet. As soon as he heard the feet he readjusted his tatty backpack, stuck his gun in his sock and headed to the tree. It was a large old oak with not many branches, but just enough for the blond to make it up.

Once at the top of the tree he paused. "Now where's the window…" he murmured quietly to himself. As he was climbing the tree he wasn't paying much heed to his surroundings so the window almost vanished from his mind. The window itself was large, a bit cracked in places and painted black. Carefully he scooted along a thick branch and using his gun as extra arm length he tapped on the window, three times as previously specified. A crack and a clunking noise were heard and the window swung open to reveal a short, slightly plump brunette boy holding a large cricket bat. "Sure you ain't got any bites?" He asked again only to receive a nod of the head as a reply. The brunette kept up his side of the bargain and held his hand out to help the other in. Leaping slightly the blonde boy managed to get inside to safety.

Immediately after the other was inside the house the plump one quickly shut the window locking it tight and putting the key back inside the pocket of his jeans, he then spoke up "S'pose we should introduce ourselves."  
The fair haired boy nodded, "I'm Ralph, 14, I have a gun and a backpack." He said putting his gun and backpack down as he sat on the floor. The other decided to also sit on the floor.  
"I'm also 14!" He smiled at the coincidence "Anyway I'm Daniel, though everyone at school used to call me Piggy…" At that Ralph couldn't help but laugh "Oh Piggy!" He laughed "That's classic!" While Ralph seemed to be having the time of his life, Piggy on the other hand wasn't amused in the slightest. Taking off his glasses and cleaning them on his shirt he waited for Ralph to calm down. Eventually he did, wiping a tear from his eye Ralph apologised. "Sorry, I just…" He sighed. "Sorry."

The old house creaked in the wind and light beamed through the cracks in the windows as the sun began to set. The two boys sat as the flood of silence began to drown them, in attempt to break the silence Ralph spoke up "I saw a light when I was outside, do you have a torch or something?" He asked. Piggy nodded "Yeah, It's this solar lamp my auntie bought." The brunette explained.  
"Your auntie? I hope you don't mind me asking but where is she?" Asked Ralph cautiously, fearing the worst. Piggy looked at him, "She went out three days ago and hasn't come back, so take your guess at what's happened."

**This is only really been a bit of a trial, I know I'm not the best writer in the world but I try my best. Future chapters (if there are any) will hopefully be longer! Reviews are greatly appreciated as they will help me improve. Also depending on the reviews will depend on whether I continue this or not. Anyways hope you have enjoyed it and stay tuned if I plan to add more!**

edit: Looking back on this, this chapter is extremely short... i may add to this chapter later but right now it is probably best just to get it out there


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm back again for another chapter~ Hopefully this chapter is going to me much longer than the previous one but I guess we'll just see how it ends up.  
here's a short preview of last time  
**_**Piggy looked at him, "She went out three days ago and hasn't come back, so take your guess at what's happened."  
**_**that's it  
that's all you're getting  
now, onto the chapter!**

Loud moans and bashing noises emerged from outside. This is was odd, very odd; it was quiet just second ago. Something must have attracted their attention! Grabbing his gun Ralph shot up from the floor, his finger hovering just over the trigger. There'd been enough incidents over the past few days for Ralph to know when there was going to be trouble. As the noise level increases even Piggy picked up his cricket bat just in case. Listening carefully, it wasn't just walking corpses outside but boys talking, yelling. But obviously there wouldn't just be a group of boys fighting off a bunch of man eaters without someone in charge and that's exactly what Ralph could distinctly hear, someone barking orders rapidly. Ralph looked over to Piggy "I think we should see what's going on. If there are others out there, we can't just leave them!" The other hesitated before giving in and agreeing, if those ruffians from outside were going to come in he just hoped that they wouldn't track mud all over his Auntie's nice carpets.

After a quick tactics discussion (better prepared than not) Ralph spoke the final plan. "You open the door, guard it carefully. I'll run out, send the others in and kill some zombies if I have to." His tone of voice was starting to sound partially big-headed to the glasses wearing boy.  
"I would help but my asthma-."  
"Sucks to your ass-mar!" He snapped at piggy as he loaded his gun. Quickly the two moved the chair that was barricading the door, the boy's voices we still there so the plan needed to go ahead. The door creaked open and the two snuck out. As Ralph peered out from behind a bush, he confirmed it; there was a group of boys fighting off some creatures. A stench of rotten, rancid flesh and sweat wafted from the battle to Ralph causing him to gag slightly. After a few seconds of watching the group Ralph had managed to figure out that the group was in fact being let buy a tall, shout-y red haired boy.

Taking a deep breath Ralph dashed into the middle of the fight and stood back-to-back with the leader, gun at the ready. "Hey, we have a safe zone if you're interested." He said jumping right to the point. The red-head was silent for a moment the cogs in his head were turning, thinking it over but not letting his guard down for a second. He shot a zombie a couple of times before he began to create a reply "Don't know who you are, but if you have a safe zone I suppose for the sake of my group I shouldn't really refuse but…" Shots and hits were going everywhere it was more than obvious that this group wasn't very experienced in the field of combat.  
"Merridew! Simon's fainted again!" One of the boys yelled. 'Merridew' sucked his teeth mentally cursing in frustration. "Door's over there." Ralph whispered motioning in direction on the door to the red-head.  
"Choir, safe house at 3 o'clock. No questions. Get Simon and go. Roger, you stay here our jobs not finished." He barked his orders are the boys began to run towards the house leaving Merridew, Roger and Ralph. Three versus Five, this was going to be fun.

Roger was off straight away; with a rusty pitch fork he fearlessly stabbed one through the eye leaving it lifeless on the cold ground. Dark oil-y blood flowed from its head creating a pool on the pavement. While that was going on the Merridew boy had already shot down two and Ralph had shot one. The last one though, was giving quite the fight. The beast itself was what was left of a fairly large, well-built man. It had managed to have one of its arms blown off at the elbow and the body had already begun decomposing, but still it fought on. Just as Ralph prepared himself to shoot the indestructible beast that was heading towards him, his gun decided to stop working. "Oh flipping fuck." He muttered angrily, the creature still heading for him. In the spur of the moment he flung the gun around and began furiously bashing the zombie's head in with the hard metal object. While Ralph did this and dashing the attempted bites the thing made, Roger stabbed it and the red-head shot it a few times. Finally it flopped onto the ground into a pile of its own remains. Blood was splattered all over the ground all covered the three boys, but that was the least of their problems. Their previous battle has attracted more than a little bit of attention from local walking corpses.  
"I don't think we should risk this one…" Ralph suggested, Merridew nodded though Roger looks slightly disappointed. Weird boy that Roger. The three boys headed to the door only to find it locked shut. Ralph knocked on the door loudly. "Piggy if you don't open this door soon we may have some unwanted company." The hoard of zombies were approaching fast. Creaking, the door opened and Piggy stood there "Sorry I took so long Ralph." He apologised.  
The trio pushed their way through.  
"Move aside fatty." Merridew sneered, his nose high in the air. Ralph helped move the chair back behind the locked door. The group of boy previously outside were sitting on the floor talking and laughing, just being kids. Silently Ralph walked over to the red-head.  
"Never introduced myself, I'm Ralph."  
The red-head looked at him with and out-stretched hand "Merridew." He said. Ralph shook his hand "First name or surname?" he questioned. Merridew ran a hand through his curly hair.  
"Surname, my first name is Jack. So Jack Merridew in all." The newly named Jack Merridew replied.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sorry to break the conversation but I have a group to check up on." Jack told him bluntly as he moved towards his choir. Ralph watched as he squatted down next to a dark haired boy that was lying on the ground. The red head checked the boys pulse then inspected his head for any cuts.  
"He's fine; just keep an eye on him until he wakes up."

As the night drew on more and more of the boys fell tired. The blond was sitting with his back against the wall re-filling his gun when Jack walked over and sat beside him.  
"My group and I are moving out tomorrow to look for supplies and any more survivors. There's a school on the other side of the village, would be a good place for supplies. Are you goin' to come?"  
Putting down his gun Ralph thought over the offer for a second. "Might as well, don't think there are any supplies here so we're in need of some." It wasn't long before the house fell quiet only leaving the street noises audible.

Sadly the group didn't wake to a nice zombie, care free world. However they did wake up to something trying to break into the house via the front door. Being Jack Merridew, he was the first at the scene with a sharp knife in one hand and a gun in the other. Ralph, who has behind him, wasn't sure where Jack had gotten his knife from but chose it best not to ask questions. The old chair barricading the door jolted with every hit the wooden door received.  
"Don't you open that, if they get in my auntie won't be happy- "Piggy went on though no one paid much attention to the chubby teen. Jack rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed.  
"Shut up fatty!" He snapped as he loaded his gun, preparing himself.

Only Jack and Ralph stood ready as previously Jack ordered his choir to stay behind and prepare for their own mission to the school. With a swift movement the chair was out of the way, the door was open and a small, hungry and grotesque being was at their feet. The zombie looked like it had been through quite a lot and seemed to be much weaker than the two had thought it would be. A mighty stop on the head from Jack's sturdy boot was all it took for them to vanquish the beast.  
"That was quite disappointing…" The red head muttered wiping his bloody boot on the carpet, much to the dismay of Piggy.  
"Expecting something bigger Jack?" Ralph inquired but it fell to dead ears as jack had vanished.

He soon found Jack in the other room bossing around his choir. "Jack I think it might be better if only three of us went to the school." The blond said. Jack raised an eyebrow signalling for him to go on, Ralph complied. "The more people we bring along the more attention we will be bringing to ourselves…" Cogs in Jack's mind whirred as he thought it over. Hearing the two's conversation the rest of the boys looked over the them.  
"Fine, you pick someone." Jack said "I'd pick Roge but we need someone with some skill staying here because, let's face it, most of you are terrible under experienced."  
Roger allowed a smirk onto his face as he heard his best friend compliment him. Taken back by the sudden rush of responsibility ralph stuttered. "O-oh um..." He suddenly remembered the one that fainted. But what was his name?  
"Simon was it? Are you feeling well enough to come along?" Ralph asked the small boy who nodded eagerly. Out of all the choir boys, why was it that he chose the one that fainted? Ralph didn't know quite why, maybe he'd come in handy?

Just as the three were heading out Piggy pulled Ralph to the side. "What about me?" He whined, his cockney accent leaking through "I was with you before any of the others was!" Putting a hand on his friend's shoulder Ralph smiled "You need to look after your Auntie's house. Goodbye Piggy!" With that he ran off to catch up with Simon and Jack.

"Quiet!" Jack hushed to Ralph as the three squatted behind a fence. "Any plans?" Asked ralph curiously. Jack just shrugged "Survive on the way to the school, poke around when we get there then survive on the way back." This trip certainly wasn't going to be a safe one, dead walked the car strewn streets. If you risk taking to the streets, a single car alarm would be enough to attract the attention of every soulless corpse in the village. Probably the safest way would be to go through the gardens of the houses. "The safest way would be to go through the back gardens…" Simon spoke up though it was nothing more than a squeak compared to Ralph and Jack's Voices.  
"Only If you wanted to take a week to get there you moron!" Jack hissed in response. Simon shied away and didn't say anymore. "What we need to do is sneak through the front gardens, and then we can see which direction we're going in. Plus front gardens tend to have bushes to go through instead of fences to go over." Not wanting to cause an argument Ralph and Simon both nodded.

Slowly they crept through the driveways of many houses. So far so good! The infected carried on walking the streets occasionally hearing an odd noise and following after it. "Know where we're going?" Ralph whispered to Jack "I don't know this part of the city." All Jack did was nod and continue walking in the direction of the school with Ralph and Simon in tow.

It wasn't long before out of the corner of Jack's eye he spotted the building that could have only been a school. Just their luck, a hoard of living corpses surrounded the main entrance. 'What a delightful welcome party.' Ralph thought sarcastically to himself. The trio stopped behind a large post box to discuss a plan of action. "sooo…" Ralph started; knowing what was coming the others shook their heads. Jack ran a slender hand through his hair.  
"What if we just tip-toe round? Maybe there's another entrance." He said clutching his knife tightly. After they discussed the current plan a bit more the three were off with Jack leading, as usual, they sprinted from behind the post box to behind one of the cars in the road.

As Simon went to run from his current spot something grabbed his trouser leg. He tried to pull away but to no avail. Pulling away was no use as the leg-less zombie has a tight grip on him. In a state of pure frustration he hit the being multiple times with his only weapon, a broom handle. This was just enough to weaken its grip! After one more tug Simon was free, though he had lost part of this trouser leg in the process. Looking around from his new position the young boy tried to spot Jack and Ralph. "Jack? Ralph?" He whispered praying it would be loud enough for one of them to hear. His green eyes began darting around; eventually they landed on a tuft of blond hair poking out from one of the cars ahead. Taking a leap of faith he scurried towards him.

"Where'd you go Simon?" The blond asked quizzically but decided to drop it. "Jack's going to create a distraction so we can get round-"Almost as if on cue the red-head darted out and sped towards the hoard. Instantly he was the centre of attention. "Want me? Come catch me!" The two heard him yell. This was probably the most stupid this Jack had ever done, save putting a stick of dynamite down the toilet. 'There better be some bloody good supplies in there in I'm doing this.' Jack thought as he allowed himself to be chased.

**There you go~ the long awaited chapter 3! I apologise for not uploading this sooner it's just school is taking up a large majority of my time right now. I've got the next chapter written in my notebook I just need to type it up, so I'll so that ASAP. I hope you've enjoyed it and please do Review as I would like to know what I've done well but more importantly what I can improve on/add in to improve!  
Hugs and Fishes  
ICan'tHearYouOverMyFeels**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Just a quick warning there is one use of a curse word. I know some people don't like it so I just thought I'd mention it before you read. R&R. Enjoy~  
-**

Once Jack had drawn the group of beasts from the doors Simon and Ralph moved in. The two boys raced up the stairs not worrying about the zombies as they had all followed the shouting red-head on a wild goose chase. "Anyone in?!" They yelled bashing on the door until their hands began hurting. "We're not infected!" Simon added in hope of catching the attention of anyone that may be inside, however they still didn't receive a reply. Maybe there were no survivors? Ralph shuddered at thought of all the children that had probably seeked refuge in the building, children whose lives have most likely been taken.  
"How are we going to get in?" inquired Simon as he inspected the large lock attached to the door.

The school itself wasn't very big, though a school must have more than one entrance! 'if we can find a window that's not boarded up we can go through that!' Ralph thought to himself. Without explaining his plan to the younger boy he headed off around the side of the school. Simon quickly noticed his companion leaving and sped off after him. If there wasn't a zombie apocalypse going on the whole window search would have been considerably earlier! Once the virus began to spread many boarded up their windows and in some cases, bricked up windows in attempt to survive. The second seemed to be the case here. "Well fuck." Ralph groaned, there was no way into the school, it was all pointless! Or that's what the blond thought. The younger of the duo, was much more hopeful than Ralph and wasn't determined to give up. Then something grabbed his attention causing him to quietly approach the bricked up window. Something wasn't quite right here, but Simon knew instantly what wrong with the picture.  
"They must have been in a hurry, it's not cemented," Simon explained "It's all loose brick…" This point was said quietly, almost too quiet for Ralph to hear.  
"You must be wrong Si, they can't have-." He was cut off as the dark haired boy began taking bricks from the window and placing them on the damp earth.  
"told you," He murmured moving the last few bricks.

From outside it was easy to tell the school wasn't empty. Warnings covered the walls spelling out phrases like "Infected", "Turn back" and "God save us.". There was even the odd word of help scattered around. The aura of the place was terrifying. Red good collected in puddles on the floor mixing together with an oil black substance. "I don't think we're alone…" Ralph announced stating the obvious "We have to move fast." Climbing swiftly through the window the pair snuck through the eerie corridors. As they crept through the school thoughts flashed through Ralph's mind. These thoughts mainly consisted of Rules from a zombie film he had been ironically watching before the bombings and virus started. Rule one was something he remembered clearly, Cardio. Cardio was fairly obvious, you need to be fit! His mind then drifted to piggy, if a situation was to occur the boy who saved him would probably be the first to go! Let's be honest here, he isn't the most athletic teenager in the world mainly on account of his asthma. Ralph sighed as his memory faltered a bit only two other rules stuck clearly in his mind 'avoid bathrooms' and 'enjoy the little things'. The blond could agree with the 'avoid bathrooms' rule as he himself had been caught by a corpse in the bathroom at the start of the virus spread. It wasn't a nice experience. For Ralph or the Zombie! However the world was falling apart in front of their eyes, Ralph doubted that there were even any little things he would be able to enjoy now!

He was so lost thing though that the older boy stopped paying attention to where he was walking. In their current situation, not paying attention was a very very very bad idea. Actually it was probably be the worst thing you could do!  
"RALPH!"

**Cliff hanger? I think so! Sorry this chapter is slightly short but I thought it would be a good place to end this section, and I did post another chapter earlier today so just be thankful you got one uvu Currently writing the next chapter in my notebook so expect that sometime next week maybe(?)  
Hope you've enjoyed this instalment, please review as it would mean the world!**

-Hugs and Fishes  
ICan'tHearYouOverMyFeels


End file.
